


Number 35

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Slightly Dysfunctional Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: one of them trying to get the other one off of drugs au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 35

**Author's Note:**

> Alcohol is a drug okay.  
> And also this probably isn't the most ideal way to help someone deal with alcohol abuse.

"Josh," Tyler says, frantically shaking his friend's shoulder, "Josh, come _on,_ wake _up."_

Josh stirs a little, but doesn't open his eyes.

"Josh, come on, please," Tyler begs. Josh doesn't move. "Josh. Wake up."

Finally, Tyler sighs, hooking his fingers under Josh's armpits and dragging him into the bathroom. He pushes him into the bathtub and turns on the icy cold water.

Josh's eyes shoot open, and he splutters, holding a hand up in an attempt to block the water.

"Fuck," he gasps, eyes catching on Tyler. "Fuck, Tyler, what the hell?"

"You bastard," Tyler says, and is mildly surprised to hear his voice crack. "You _bastard._ I thought you were _dead_ at first."

Josh is trying to sit up. "Turn the water off."

"No. Not until you promise to stop drinking."

Josh groans. The vomit is slowly washing off his face, and Tyler can see the weariness in his features better now. "Tyler, turn it off. Now."

"No." Tyler's starting to become a little scared of the way Josh is glaring at him, because he looks a little murderous. But Josh can't even sit up to turn the water off, so Tyler knows he's safe.

Gosh, when did he start having to think about staying safe? From _Josh?_

"Goddammit, Tyler," Josh growls, spitting out some water. "Just turn the water off."

"Promise to stop drinking first. You have to _promise."_

"Stop being such a little _bitch,_ dammit!" Josh shouts, and Tyler flinches back. "Turn the water off. _Now."_

"No!" Tyler shouts. "No! Not until you _promise."_

"What, pinky swear?" Josh says with a snort. "For god's sake, Tyler, turn the water off and get me a fucking beer."

"No," Tyler says, shaking his head. "No, no I will not get you anything to drink. I threw it all out, Josh, there _isn't_ anything to get you."

Josh stops trying to fight the cold spray of water in favor of staring at Tyler in shock. "You _what?"_

"I dumped it all down the drain," Tyler tells him, and gets a strange sense of satisfaction when Josh stares up at him, looking brokenhearted. The satisfaction quickly diminishes when Josh's face goes from brokenhearted to hateful.

"How could you?" he growls. "How _could_ you?" He's letting the water spray onto his face without an attempt to block it, vomit washing away from where it matted his beard. "You little _shit."_

Tyler flinches back at the curse, but otherwise holds his ground. "You have to _stop drinking,_ Josh," he says firmly. "It's ruining everything."

 _"You're_ ruining everything, you insolent bitch," Josh bites out. "It was _fine."_

"For god's sake, Josh, you were face down in a pool of your own vomit!" Tyler cries. "No, it was _not_  fine. I am _not_ going to sit here, waiting for you to finally kill yourself."

"Then _leave,"_ Josh growls. "Leave me alone."

"I can't do that, Josh."

"Why the hell not?"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU, THAT'S WHY!"

They both pause and stare at each other in shock.

"You- you love me?" Josh asks quietly, voice cracking.

"Yes," Tyler says softly. "You're slowly killing yourself, Josh. And it's killing me."

Josh sighs. "I can't believe you dumped it all out."

"For Christ's sake!" Tyler shouts.

"Do you honestly think that the power of love is going to fix all of this? I'm in love with you too, but goddammit, Tyler, I need a fucking drink."

Tyler sighs, kneeling down next to the tub. "I'm not going to get you one," he says quietly. "If you want to go out and get yourself your own damn drink, okay. Go do that. I won't stop you. I just want you to know that every time I find you passed out surrounded by booze and vomit and whatever, a little bit of me dies. This isn't just affecting you, Josh, it's affecting me, and your mom, and your dad, and Ashley, and Jordan, and Abbie, and the list goes on and on." He sighs. "That being said, I'm going to turn the water off now. And you're going to do what you think is best."

He leans over and turns the water off. Josh's teeth are chattering as Tyler helps him out of the tub. He wraps a towel around Josh's shoulders.

"Thank you," Josh murmurs.

Tyler sighs, squeezing Josh's hand. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
